bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/if there was a Bioshock Infinite 2 what would be the character
hay there this is a post to see what people would like to play as for a character IF the make a Bioshock Infinite 2 i have an idea that i will share but feel free to leave ur own ALSO PLEASE KEAP IN MIND THAT AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS THE IDEAS I WRIGHT ON THIS PAGE PLEASE SHARE UR OUNE CHARACTER IDEAS AS WELL. i want to know this is a place of ideas not critisem do not just insult me or any other person pleas constructive helpful critism is welcome tho. THERE I THREE RULES EACH CHARACTER MUST FOLLOW: 1) THEY MUST HAVE A MARK (TATOO, BRAND, SCAR ECT.. THAT HAS MEANING AND CONECTS THEM TO COLUMBIA IN SOME WAY. 2) THEY MUST HAVE A REALISTIC PURPOSE TO WHY THERE IN COLUMBIA MABY TO FIND SOMETHING OR THEY MIGHT BE INHABITENTS 3) THEY MUST HAVE A BACKGROUND THAT MAKES THEM FEEL LIKE A TRAGIC CHARACTER ''' '''ALL OF THESE ARE INGREDIENTS FOR A GOOD BIOSHOCK CHARACTER!!!!! now for my ideas:) Francess "FRANKY" Stein borne in Washington Francess Stein however mos caed him frankey , Franky was one of the many people who worked on the Lutece machine when he was 18 and was good at his work however he soon realised that thanks to the machine he has stumach, lung and throught cancer. his child hood love and partner Gloria Parson was desperate not to lose the man who ment the most to her and so when Comstoke seid that Fink neade a test subject to try the new (and at the time never before used) AUTOBODYS on she asked Franky to try it if there was a chance he could live and so he relented and whent through with the procedure. when he awoke he was the first succesful (proto-type) HandyMan, and as such his hands where actualy mechanicly alterd versions of his own instead of being completly artificeal, his heart was not complety exposed, but also caused extreim heart burn because of this. he was also not as large and less bulky so he could get around faster and easyer, however he was prone to complete spasm of pain that where even more common then the HandyMen that would come after him. however these same falts that make him have pain spasms is also the reason why he can also use the vigors and succesfuly controle his rage (if by a little more then normal HandyMen). Franky never took sides in the civil war only protecting Gloria but in a battle against the Vox Populii he was knocked into a coma, Gloria could not stay but before he completly lost concuesness she carved F+G in the middle of a heart on the back of his wright hand and left a Voxophone telling him that she loved him and to forgive her for abandoning him. three years later Franky wakes up with no memory of what happend and finds the message and the carving he feels a memory flash in his mind of Gloria and decides to find he in this ruined city in the sky. (for story appeal the idea would be u dont know any of that history part and u would sowly put the peicies together in ur adventure through post war Columbia). Category:Blog posts